


Half-Baked

by GemBloomWrites



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemBloomWrites/pseuds/GemBloomWrites
Summary: Prompt: “As co-workers who decide to be a fake couple to piss an annoying co-worker off, but they tricked the rest of the staff as well!? How will they get out of this mess?”You decide to finally do something about the plague that is MJF. However, it may not be all smooth sailing.Adam Page/Reader
Relationships: Adam Page/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Half-Baked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I began to write this work last year more than likely before the formation of Omega/Hangman team so I apologise if it seems outdated. I do hope you enjoying reading and would appreciate any feedback. 
> 
> I am open to requests sent to me both here and on Tumblr @ GemBloomWrites. Thank you.
> 
> -Gem

Honestly as half-baked plans went it all went smoothly at the start. 

Ever since you joined AEW you’d been pestered with propositions and cheesy pick-up lines from one MJF. It absolutely annoyed you to no end. His sickening smirk and misplaced confidence never ceased to put a damper on any day. Not to mention his lapdog Wardlow would follow his every move.

As for Adam, he’d been on a spiral as of late. Everything seemed to go wrong for him. Among numerous bumps along the road one of the most prominent was the loss of the AEW Diamond Ring to the aforementioned MJF. That slimeball had gone around swanning the damn thing in Adam’s face at every opportunity. Even going so far as to once forcibly shove it into Adam’s lips in an attempt to get him to kiss it. 

All in all, the two couldn’t stand him, and both would love to see that smug smile wiped from his face. 

It all came to a head one day while you were sitting in catering. From a distance you could hear the tell-tale sneer of MJF bragging about something or another to Wardlow. You sighed and promptly sat up to begin to leave. Glancing around the room as you left, you spotted Adam Page in a corner by himself. An idea sprang to mind, running away certainly hadn’t solved the problem, but this just might. Quickly walking over to Adam, he hadn’t noticed you even as you sat down beside him, seemingly too engrossed in whatever drink was in his hand. You tapped his shoulder to get his attention, jumping slightly when he was jared from his thoughts. He looked at you with wide blue eyes, before he could question the intrusion you leaned in and tried to explain your plan in a hushed whisper, “Listen, I know this is weird but I need you to pretend that you’re into me, MJF is on his way and I really need to get him off my back.” Adam stared at you with confusion in his eyes, processing what you had just said. Before he formed a response, he was cut off by a loud shout.

“(Y/N)! I knew I’d see you around here somewhere!”

Maxwell Jacob Freidman has finally arrived and of course he couldn’t let his presence go unannounced. You visibly cringed and looked in his direction with a venomous stare, “Well obviously, we work for the same company.” He didn’t seem to be phased by your snarky comment as he strode over to you, Wardlow in tow. “No need to be so cold, I know you’re just dying to get a piece of me,” he stated, “Why don’t you just drop the act and come back to my hotel?” You scoffed in disgust as the thought of his offer came to mind, “No thanks, I’m hanging out with Adam.” MJF took a moment to look between you and Adam before a smirk broke out onto his face, “This hic? C’mon (Y/N), you can do way better than this fuckin’ loser.”

It was these words that snapped Adam out of his confusion and into the situation at hand. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair he was just sitting on. He squared up to MJF with a tense jaw, you stood up with him, trying to diffuse the situation you unintentionally created. Adam shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he spoke, “Fuckin’ loser huh? I’m not the one running around with a little buddy here because you’re too damn scared someone’s gonna sock ya right in that horse face of yours. I’m not the one acting like the shit to cover up the fact that you’re not even worth lacing up my boots. And I am certainly not the one who tries to flirt with a woman who thinks you’re disgusting!”

Your eyes widened at his outburst, and for a moment the air in the room was quiet and stale. Wardlow shifted towards Adam and reminded everyone else of the situation. You hastily got in between the two men, “Step off Friedman, don’t start lashing out at everyone else just because your dick feels small.” Maxwell turned to you and opened his mouth but before he could reply you cut in, “And for one Adam is not a loser, he’s ten times the man you’ll ever be, he’s way more good looking and doesn’t make me want to vomit. If anything, you’re the loser!” You link your hand in Adam’s, “Look, I’ve met a real man, so why don’t you just leave me alone?” Adam looked to your hand dumbfounded and back to the man standing before him. MJF looked between the two of you with anger in his eye. For the first time since the match for the Diamond Ring he felt like he’d finally gotten under his skin, Adam smirked at this. “Clearly,” the cowboy said, drawing it out for effect, “The lady’s made her feelin’s clear, why don’t you and your lapdog just run off.” 

It was your turn to be shocked, only for the fact that Adam went along with your crazy scheme. Maxwell stood tense for a few minutes; the air thick in the room. You were getting more anxious as the seconds rolled by. To remove yourself from the situation you tugged on Adam’s arm, “Come on babe, he’s not worth it.” He followed your lead, albeit reluctantly. Of course, Maxwell had to get the last word as you walked out the door, “Yeah that’s it you better run off ya loser, she’s not even that hot anyway!” You stopped in the hallway, blood starting to boil, until you realised you were still linked with Adam, “Keep going,” he said quietly, “Like you said, he ain’t worth it. Not right now anyway.” Starting to get a bit self-conscious you took your hand from his and scratched the back of your neck. “Yeah,” you sighed, “You’re right. He’s just gets under my skin.”

“You and me both.”

You smiled at his sincerity and his now calm, sweet tone. Both standing awkwardly for a few moments, you started again with a cough, “Look, I’m sorry for dragging you into this, he just really doesn’t give up.” Adam looked at you for a moment and then too his shoes, shifting around again, “It’s fine, really. Honestly it felt good to rile him up.” You began to pass him and head off, “Well thanks, I appreciate it.” Your trek was cut short when he grabbed your wrist, he looked at you with an unreadable expression, “Hey this might just seem crazy but hear me out.” He let your wrist go and you gave him a questioning look as he continued on, “We both hate that smug son of a bitch. And seeing us together clearly struck a nerve. If you want when he’s around, we could keep up this little...uh…act.” The look on your face must have been one of pure shock and confusion, because Adam quickly recoiled, “I-I mean it’s just an idea, thought it’d make life easier for the both of us.” The next few moments were just silence, it made Adam want to run away in pure embarrassment. You thought it over, if you were to be rational you would have turned him down and went on. So many things could go wrong. But you weren’t thinking rationally if you were honest, all you were thinking about was pissing off MJF and getting closer to the hunk standing in front of you.

“Yeah, I’ll do it.”

  
  
  


As the months rolled on the charade continued. Whenever MJF showed up you and Adam would be there. Some days Adam would purposefully make you laugh with an absolutely terrible pun in front of him. On other days you would stick close to him, running your fingers up his muscular chest and whisper into his ear. Sometimes you would sit on his lap with his hands around your waist, making sure to be in full view of Maxwell. It drove the man crazy, which only seemed to satisfy you two more. Not only did you achieve your goal, but you and Adam grew so much closer. He was a great friend. You two were both going through a rough patch in your respective careers. Adam on a losing streak, and you couldn’t even seem to break into the Women’s Rankings. You both started to spend time outside of work, not even thinking about the reason you two were together in the first place. Adam was a comfort in an otherwise breakneck world.

You felt yourself falling for him. Even moments spent with him being your fake partner made you wish he was your real one. When he’d wrap his arm around your waist you’d feel electric under his fingertips. You found yourself seeking his company when you had the time or watching his matches when you weren’t preparing for your own. Just watching the sweat roll down his body or everytime pulled on the waistband sent a hot feeling down your body. The whole plan was spiralling out of control and you felt helpless to stop it. 

One day you two were playing your little game, once again hearing the boisterous MJF roaming the halls. You were backed into a corner looking up to Adam, he looked down at you with those gorgeous blue eyes and shook his head, “He seems to be everywhere I turn at this point.” You were too busy being engulfed by his presence to be concerned by what he was talking about. Heart thumping in your chest you made a non-committal sound of agreement. You felt a gentle hand move your head to look into Adam’s face, “Hey,” he said softly, “You okay?” Oh god, why did he have to be so handsome? “Uh…” You stammered, “I’m fine just not feeling good today, y’know?” He looked at you with a frown before he said anything else you cut in, “I’m fine, really, just tired of this MJF crap.”

“You and me both, I’d love to just-.”

All of a sudden your two bodies were hauled away into what can only be described as a death grip. Turning, you saw Matt Jackson holding the two of you with the biggest grin on his face. Struggling out of his tight grip was a task and a half but you managed it eventually, “Matt? What the hell!?” He let Adam go and opted to put one hand on each of your shoulders. His face bounced back between the two of you excitedly, “I knew something was up with you Hangman! Why didn’t you tell us?!” Adam looked confused as he turned to Matt, “What, what do ya mean ‘what’s up’?” The older Buck started to wag his finger towards the cowboy, “Don’t play coy with me, you think I don’t see it?” You started to mirror Adam’s confused expression, “See what Matt?” Matt’s grin somehow managed to grow even wider, “C’mon dude the jig is up, practically everyone is talking about the two of you.” You looked back between Adam and Matt, “The two of us what? What’s everyone talking about?” “Well,” Matt moved into a thinking position, “I heard one of the women say today, and I’m paraphrasing here, ‘They’re one of those couples who are just meant for each other’.”

Both you and Adam’s eyes widened in shock. In all your plans, you had forgotten about everyone else, the only focus trying to fool Max. A few moments of silence passed before Adam piped up, “Uh, we’re not-.” You began speaking at the same time, “We were never-.”

“Yeah it was just a-.”

“We’re just-.”

You looked back at each other seemingly exasperated with trying to come up with an explanation for the Buck. You gave Adam a nod to go ahead, thinking he’d be better explaining it to his friend. He began to open his mouth when Matt cut across him, “Awh look at you two, still in the Honeymoon phase,” he elbowed Adam quite vigorously before starting to walk away, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kids!” Adam placed his arm over his ribs were Matt has elbowed him, you looked into him, “Well, crap, what are we going to do now?”

  
  


The two of you cooled down the act considerably since the incident with Matt. You both felt too awkward to talk about the implications of what you two had been doing the last few months. You became aware of the locker room talk and couldn’t help but wistfully want it to be true. However, you had hardly spoken with Adam, your plan to fool MJF all but forgotten. You began to throw yourself into your wrestling as a distraction, and it seemed Adam did too. Unfortunately no amount of wrestling could keep the Cowboy off your mind completely and you found yourself back at square one; in catering, trying to avoid MJF. 

“Ah (Y/N)! Where’s the hic? Finally realise he’s a loser? You know I can show you a hell of better time.”

You sighed and turned to Maxwell, “Do you like to stalk me or something? Can’t you get the hint? I. Am. Not. Into. You.” MJF immediately brushed this off and smirked, “Come one, this ‘hard-to-get- shtick is getting old just admit you want me.” You placed your face in your hands, nothing seemed to deter Max and it annoyed you to no end. You looked back up to tell him where to put his proposition when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Looking over your shoulder you saw Adam with a scowl on his face. He gave your shoulder a squeeze and stared straight ahead to MJF, “This asshole botherin’ you?” No words came up your throat, surprised that not only Adam was here, but he was continuing with your plan. 

Max scoffed, “I’m not bothering her, I’m just telling her about how she could do so much better.” Adam took his hand off you and squared up to MJF, “You better get runnin’, she’s not interested. She’s my girl and I have no problem layin’ you out to stop you harassin’ her.” Again you were actually dumbstruck, the ‘my girl’ comment throwing you off everything. Maxwell frowned but regained his smirk within a few seconds, “You know what, you two losers were meant for each other. She’s obviously too stupid to-.”

Maxwell was abruptly cut off when Adam’s well-aimed fist connected with his face. This shook you out of your daze almost immediately and you stood behind Adam, grabbing his shoulders, “Whoa! Calm down, like I said before, he isn’t worth it.” Adam was huffing at this point and turned to you. His brief angry stare sent a shiver through you before his body relaxed and his expression softened. Seeing the pleading look in your eyes he nodded and looked down to Max who was flat on his ass holding his face, “You’re lucky we ain’t in the ring.” 

Before Max could respond Adam grabbed your hand and led you out of the room. When the two of you came across an empty hallway he let go and turned to you. He took a minute to compose himself, while you pinched the bridge of your nose, “Oh God how are we going to explain this to Mr. Khan.” 

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have got so heated.”

You sighed and looked into Adam’s regretful face, “No, no it’s mine I should have stopped this whole thing months ago. MJF found a new way to get to you and the whole locker room thinks we’re a thing.”

Adam chuckled, “I think we both had a hand in that darlin’.” You took in Adam’s appearance, he looked more calm now and you couldn’t help but get lost in him all over again. After a minute you stopped yourself before it got awkward and turned to pace, “We probably should explain everything to Tony and everyone else, it’ll be embarrassing but at least this whole thing will be over.” You turned to Adam to see his expression visibility drop before looking down, “Uh yeah, probably for the best.” You felt a wave of sadness wash over. You know all this was coming to an end. The rational part of your brain always knew this, but your heart wanted to revel in the closeness for longer. You stepped closer towards Adam and wrapped your arms around him. You buried your head into his broad chest, “Thank you…. For everything.” As you unwillingly started to pull away Adam placed his hands on your hips, keeping you in place. You quickly looked up into his face getting caught once more in his beautiful eyes. 

For what felt like forever the two of you stayed like this. You were content like this really, just taking in being close with Adam. He eventually cut through the silence, “I don’t want it to end here,” he whispered, “I want it to be real.” Your heart sped up at his admission and for a moment he’d knocked all words out of your mouth. This is what you wanted for months, for him to return your feelings. Now that it was happening you couldn’t find it in you to say what you needed to say. Adam picked up on your hesitation and began to pull away. However you quickly put your hands on his face, if you couldn’t say anything you were going to show him. 

You pulled him in for a kiss, trying to put everything you need to say in it. For a little time Adam stayed still in shock but then started to respond with passion. He put his hands back on your waist and pulling you in further. You both moved your heads slightly and deepened the kiss. This was months of tension finally being released between the two of you and nothing in the world felt better right now. As you pulled away for a breath of air you couldn’t help bury yourself in his neck. Finally you felt the right words come forwards, “I want this to be real, I don’t want this to ever end either.” 


End file.
